officialbratayleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bratayley Wiki
Welcome to the Bratayley Wiki Bratayley is a popular family vlogging YouTube channel. Starring: Caleb, Hayley and Annie. These adorable kids share their "daily" life. Annie and Hayley are in gymnastics and Caleb plays baseball. The kids recently started homeschooling. The YouTube channel "Bratayley" was originally made for Hayley but it ended up being a family vlog channelDec 31, 2010, Bratayley, Youtube. . Usually, every day at 7:00 pm Eastern time/4:00 Pacific a new vlog is uploaded. Caleb Logan was born July 13th 2002FAQ, Bratayley.com.Frequently Asked Questions (WK 132.6) | Bratayley, Youtube.. He has a channel called blazenoutlaws and he usually uploads Minecraft videos. Caleb is the Monday spot on a YouTube channel called truthplusdare also ran by Bratayley. On truthplusdare every week they get a truth and they get a dare and they have to do the truth plus dare. Caleb has recently left his spot on truthplusdare to be on a new channel with his sisters Hayley and Annie called OMMyGoshTV ran by Bratayley . Each week on this channel there will be a hidden theme in the video and the members of OMMyGoshTV will choose a random person who guesses the theme correctly and give them a shoutout. Caleb wants to be a gamer and baseball player when he grows up. His favorite colors are black and purple. Julianna Grace(Annie) was born December 5th 2004. She is a level 6 gymnast currently training for level 7. She originally started out in her YouTube channel called acroanna which she posts gymnastics meets and tutorials. A little later she got a Wednesday spot on a channel called SevenAwesomeKids, a collaboration channel. Annie left SAK because of gymnastics. Annie also just earned a spot on a new channel with her brother and sister Caleb and Hayley called OMMyGoshTV Annie's favorite food is fruit. Her favorite color is blue and a favorite movie is The LEGO Movie. She wants to be an artist when she grows older. Hayley Noelle was born September 2nd 2008. Originally this was her channel but they decided to make a family vlog channel. The channel name "Bratayley" actually come up from combining words of Brat and Hayley. Hayley has also joined the new channel OMMyGoshTV along with her older siblings Caleb and Annie. Hayley is in gymnastics mini pre-team. Hayley's favorite movies are Teen Beach Movie, Turbo and The LEGO Movie. Her favorite colors are white and purple. She wants to be an artist just like her older sister as well as a chef. Hayley is currently taking swimming lessons and is a level 2. They have one pet at the moment, a boxer named Piper. They had five other pets that sadly passed away, last year Lynx (cat), Toshi (french bulldog), and their two guinea pigs named Charlie and Angel. On April 1st 2014, Caleb and daddy came home surprising other kids with a new french bulldog puppy (later named Rylie), on April 15th 2014, when she was almost 5 months old, she suddenly passed away as it is common for french bulldog puppies to start aspirating and die. Katie L. and Billy L. are the parents to the wonderfull trio! Official links Around, there are plenty of people claiming to be Bratayley. Bellow are the accounts that are the REAL Bratayley! * Bratayley's YouTube Channel * Acroanna (Annie's Gymnastics) * BlazeNoutlaws (Caleb's Random Videos & Minecraft) * TruthPlusDare * OMMyGoshTV * OfficiallyBratayley (Instagram) * Presshandstands (Instagram) * Iamabakedpotato (Instagram) * Bratayley (Twitter) * Bratayley (Facebook) * Bratayley (Google+) * Bratayley Merch Category:Youtube